


All It Took Was A Moment

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: All it took was a moment for Magnus and Alec to want to fix things.All it took was a moment for Alec to be brutally attackedAll it took was a moment for Magnus to make a huge mistake.Set after the Malec breakup, Magnus and Alec decide they want to fix things and plan to meet up to talk things through but when Alec doesn't show up Magnus comes to the conclusion that  he's just not interested and ends up making a huge mistake.   All the while he has no idea Alec is enduring what was to become the worst moment in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn't great but I'm hoping to expand in chapter two and give you guys major feels. Please leave comments, constructive criticism is welcomed but no hate. I feel a trigger warning is appropriate because rape is mentioned and implied. So far anything triggering isn't described in great detail it's just implied/mentioned which is why I rated this for teen audiences. This might change in later chapters. I'd really appreciate your feedback so let me know what you thought and thank you for taking the time to read this.

Alec paced nervously as he waited for Magnus to text back, they had started talking again over the past few days and Alec had just texted to ask him if they could meet up and talk. "Pacing won't make him reply any faster" Izzy remarked from the opposite side of the room, she had been sitting on his bed for the past twenty minutes helping him think of what to say.

"What's taking him so long?' Alec asked impatiently

"Clearly he's making you wait on purpose to make it seem like he's not missing you when in reality he's probably doing the exact same thing as you are right now" Izzy said, coming to the conclusion that they were both just as desperate and lonely as each other.

     ***************************

Alec and Magnus both got ready nervously that cold Friday evening this would be the make or break moment for them so they both really wanted it to be right. They had made plans to meet up at the Hunter's Moon at 8pm. Alec left a half an hour early because the anticipation was killing him and he decided he might need a little liquid courage to face him. He walled down the street which was unusually quiet setting off an eerie feeling that Alec didn't pick up on because of his nervousness. He had no idea this night would change his life for the worst and all it took was a moment. 

As he was walking he heard footsteps behind him all very casual for a big city at least until he felt the person grab him, he didn't have time to fight back and defend himself as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, his knees grew weak and he could no longer support his own weight. He could move but not enough to struggle, he felt himself being dragged into an alleyway. "Hey boys look what I caught" he heard a man say in a smug tone. He could hear men laugh as he looked around confused, his heart was beating so hard and so fast that he could feel a throbbing in his ears. He felt the first blow to his stomach as he fell backwards. 

"He's a cute one. I think we should have fun with him before we kill him" another man suggested. 

"N-no" Alec forced himself to speak but he already knew he wouldn't have a choice. His pleading only gave them enjoyment, he felt another kick and other and other until he could hardly breathe but what really knocked the air out of him was the sound of the man's zipper.... 

Magnus checked his phone every few seconds hoping Alec would call with an explanation as to why he was late. His patience was dwindling and after Alec was almost an hour late Magnus just accepted the fact he had been stood up. He sighed deciding to get started on the night of drowning his sorrows early. A blonde haired girl sat beside him. "His drinks are on me" she said to the bartender before looking to Magnus. "You look like you've had a rough day" she smiled. 

"Relationship drama...or should I say lack of" he sighed heavily. "I think offering to pay for my drinks was a big mistake" 

"Don't worry about it you can make it up to me and you can start by telling me about all this relationship drama you've got going on" she smiled, she had that look in her eye, she obviously wasn't interested in his relationship drama but she did have an interest in him and she didn't intend to come out of this situation empty handed either but of course Magnus was too distracted by his pain to realise her intentions weren't pure.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec''s life hangs in the balance and Magnus reflects on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter but it's longer at least. Thank you for all the feedback. I tried to reply to you all so if I didn't I'm not intending to ignore you. I'd love to hear more suggestions and theories. Also I think I fixed the chapter thing

"Something doesn't feel right..." Jace said as he grabbed his phone and tried to call Alec.   
"Him and Magnus are probably going at it so hard you can feel it" Izzy said jokingly, Jace gave her a disgusted look as he waited for the phone to ring hut it just rang out.   
"No...he's hurting...really hurting. . I think something's wrong, more than whatever is going on between him and Magnus" before Izzy could argue with him Jace had left to gather his weapons and get ready just in case he would have to use them 

************************

Magnus and the girl stumbled towards his bedroom as they ripped each others clothes off. In that moment all thoughts of Alec had went out the window. His only thought now was about forgetting and moving on. He deserved to be happy too and he wasn't just going to wait around on for Alec if he didn't even care enough to show up for him. 

Of course he didn't know that at that very moment Alec was enduring a terrible experience. All he could think of in that moment was Magnus, where he was, what if he hated him? What if these men really did kill him and he never got to see Magnus again? Never got to tell him he still loved him or that he wanted more than anything for things to work between them. Then he started thinking about his family, how would Jace cope if their bond broke? What about his parents, Izzy and Max? 

Thoughts of Alec only came to mind after the girl had left, Magnus was lying there staring at the ceiling, he hadn't bothered to walk her out which was another stupid mistake that he could just add to the list. He was starting to sober up pretty quickly and took out his phone trying to call Alec. Nothing. He sighed frustrated and debated on throwing his phone but decided he would try and call Jace, he wold know where Alec could be, there was even a chance that Alec could be with him. Jace answered after just seconds "is Alec with you?" they both asked at the same time. That's when they knew something was wrong Magnus get up quickly and used his magic so he'd be dressed faster. 

He portalled to Jace "can't you use your rune to track him?" he asked before saying anything else, Jace was about to answer when he felt his rune burning into him, a cry of pain escaped him as he collapsed luckily Magnus caught him before he hit the floor. "He's dying" Jace said shakily as he lifted his shirt slightly revealing the glowing rune that looked very painful. "We have to get to him" Jace said shakily as tears brimmed his eyes. Magnus was shaking slightly as he nodded and helped Jace stand. 

*******************

Alec felt himself getting weaker and weaker, all sounds started running together, he didn't really feel the pain anymore but he felt the fear he didn't want to die alone and certainly not like this. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" he heard a woman scream as he descended into darkness. A man rushed over to the woman who was checking Alec's vitals. He called 911 shakily and gave them the address. He looked to the woman who had started CPR.   
"Do you even know what you're doing?"   
"Look you can just stand there or you can help me" she snapped of course the man did what he could and did everything he was told. 

When Alec began regaining semi consciousness he could hear sirens in the distance. He could tell people were surrounding him, but when he heard the portal open he had a sliver of hope. Jace and Magnus rushed to him, Jace held him and Magnus did his best to try and heal him.   
"It's not working" he said in a panic, Jace held Alec tighter and noticed something truly confusing and terrifying, all of Alec's runes were starting to fade.   
"I don't wanna die" Alec said weakly, he was terrified.  
"We won't let you" Magnus said softly, trying to give the illusion he was calm Jace didn't utter a word or Alec would know that they wouldn't be the ones coming to his rescue. His fate would be in the hands of mundanes now. 

As paramedics arrived the people backed away, Magnus and Jace watched as the ambulance sped away.......

**************************

Catarina made sure she was assigned to that case so she could keep everyone updated. Alec's family waited in the waiting room, Maryse wasn't too happy with the idea of mundanes keeping him alive. Magnus paced nervously, he started thinking of all the things he had said and done, how he didn't think to call anyone else.sooner or make sure nothing was wrong. And if he hadn't suggested meeting at the Hunter's Moon maybe Alec would be okay and if he hadn't broken up with him in the first place he would definitely be okay. 

Alec flatlined twice that night, all his runes had just faded away accept for the angelic power rune and his parabatai rune. Those would be the hardest two to destroy. Jace was so afraid and paranoid, doctors told them they didn't know what was wrong, they had given him meds, stopped the bleeding and his wounds were healing nornally but yet he was still in critical condition. A doctor said he would try something as a last resort and if it didn't work they would need to start saying their goodbyes. 

Of course they agreed they were desperate, why would a doctor want to hurt their patient? He was just a mundane he wouldn't do any damage right? That's where they were wrong....

The doctor entered the room, Alec was half awake but out of it. The doctor got the injections ready to go he then went to Alec's side. Magnus was standing by the door just watching. 'Sir you'll have to leave" the doctor said and Magnus went to the door turning to leave.   
"Please don't leave" Alec said weakly as he tried to sit up but the doctor gently pushed him back down and gave Magnus a look before whispering to Alec.   
"It won't matter soon. You won't be seeing him again" when he said those words Alec began to panic.   
"Magnus! Please! Please don't leave me!" he yelled as he struggled, Magnus kept walking he couldn't bring himself to see Alec like that, Alec kept calling for him as he began to cry. He was terrified and there was no point in trying to hide it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns the truth about what happened that night and realises mundanes aren't as harmless as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this answers some of your questions. It's a short but important chapter

Jace had insisted that Magnus go home and rest so he reluctantly agreed. He was just so frustrated, why wasn't his magic working? What could mundanes do that would be more powerful than him? He just didn't understand it. As he walked in the door he saw the girl from the bar on his couch, she had clearly been waiting for him. "What happened with us was a one night thing... and I have a lot going on right now" he trailed off and realised he didn't even know her name so he was surprised she remembered where he lived. 

"If that were true I wouldn't be here would I?" she smirked. "I'm Lizzy by the way. Since you've clearly forgotten" she got up and walked to him resting her hand on his shoulder but he gently pushed it off. 

"Like I said a one night thing I-"

"I know your shadowhunter is in intensive care. Poor you" she said the last part sarcastically. He looked taken aback, she was just a mundane she shouldn't know anything about the shadow world not to mention she shouldn't know anything about Magnus either. "I guess us 'mundanes' aren't so boring anymore' she said as she plopped back down on the couch. 

"What's going on..?" was all Magnus managed to say.

"Let's just say Valentine isn't the only one who likes to..experiment" she smiled. 

"What did you do?" he felt the anger in him rise. 

"Well. There's a small group of us that know about your world and we want to know how we can take all of you down when the time comes. We created the perfect drug that will kill a shadowhunter from the inside out. It attacks the angelic properties in the blood, then it starts destroying the runes one by one. Essentially turning a shadowhunter human right before their death and as you probably already know your magic is useless for it" Magnus was horrified by that, he used his magic to throw her against the wall. She got up weakly. "Be careful, I could be carrying your unborn child" 

"More lies. I can't have children' 

"Well that's true but that's exactly why we made a drug that could help with that. So I guess we'll find out soon enough" 

"Why are you doing this to me? To my loved ones"

"Well getting you and your boyfriend on the same night was just a funny coincidence. Speaking of which maybe you should go say your goodbyes at this rate he's only got a few hours" she smirked, Magnus didn't hesitate to portal out and rush to Alec's room.

 

Maybe it was a mistake or maybe the doctor involved in the experiments had decided he would keep him alive but Alec was recovering and awake. Magnus rushed to him, relief was obvious in his eyes. Alec hugged him tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that burned hot in his eyes. "I'm here now' Magnus said softly as he held him protectively.   
"Don't leave me here alone" Alec whispered and held him tighter. 

"Never" Magnus replied as he stayed close. Everyone else backed off to give them some time alone. They were safe for now but neither of them realised what was to come.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is struggling to deal with his recovery and refuses help. He finally let's his guard down while arguing with Jace, Magnus gets some news that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and has typos but my phone was broken and I wanted to get this published asap. Let me know what you thought and give suggestions.

Every little sound made him panic, it was obvious that Alec had PTSD and there wasn't exactly a shadowhunter therapist nearby. "I think you should talk to someone" Magnus said out of the blue as he was making breakfast one morning. Alec had only been out of the hospital a week and he hadn't been coping with things well.   
"No" he said quickly. "I'm handling it" he said quietly.   
"Alexander we both know that's not true" he said as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Alec flinched instantly. "See I can't even touch you without you freaking out on me"   
"Oh is that what this is about? Go find someone else to sleep with then"  
"Uou know I didn't mean-"  
"I know what you meant" he said coldly as he went to walk past him. Magnus didn't know what to do, Alec was just getting more cold and distant with him as they days went on. He was just projecting his anger onto him, he had lost all his runes accept for his parabatai rune and his angelic power rune. When he did try to draw new runes it was agonisingly painful and they just instantly faded away.  
Magnus decided maybe Jace could talk him into getting help or at the very least he could open up to Jace.   
Alec was in their room trying yet again to use his stele, Jace knocked lightly on the door. "Hey...I came to see how you're doing"  
"How does it look like I'm doing" he snapped as another rune he had tried to draw simply faded away. Jace sat by him the concern was clear in his eyes.   
"Alec I think you need to talk to a professional at least about the ra-"  
"Don't" he cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Don't say it please"   
"Alec you need to accept that it happened so you can start to move on" Jace replied. At that Alec stood up angrily.   
"Accept it and move on?! Are you serious?! You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to have everything just ripped away from you. They were mundanes...they...they shouldn't have been able to...I..I. ." his tone had changed from one of anger to one of pain as he just broke down. . Jace pulled him close and let him cry in his arms he didn't say anything for a while knowing that Alec needed the silence more than the talking. He laid him down on the bed gently as he still held him and stayed close, Alec had eventually cried himself to sleep. Magnus was standing in the doorway watching them, it should have been him in there and he knew it but he also knew that Jace would be better for him in that moment. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he quickly went to answer it before the knocking could wake Alec. Lizzy was standing there with an amused smirk on her face. "It's official" she said handing him her blood work and a pregnancy test. "You're going to be a father" she said with fake enthusiasm. Magnus went pale, he had always dreamt of having children of his own but now that it was happening he wished that it wasn't. He had never expected her to actually get pregnant.


End file.
